Yu Gi Snow
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: Yes, now they're all having a fun time during the holidays. Regular pairings with general YGO silliness and fun. Read and review, if you like it.


**Yeaaaaah, this story was way overdue, that's all I'm saying. xD This was before any of my other stories, so calm down. :| Updates shall be coming, once school calms down, this time I promise. :P Anyways, this is in the same timeline as **MORP **and **Beach Trip.

**And I'm sorry for the cliche title. xDDD**

**Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping and Puppyshipping**

**Warnings: Fluff and OOCness. Yeah sue me.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, big surprise.**

* * *

><p>~The Game Shop~<p>

Twin amethyst eyes stared out the window at the snow covered earth, the bright orbs shining with excitement and wonder. The petit teen smiled as he watched the snowflakes fall, giggling lightly as he watched them hit the ground. The young teen, Yugi, then jumped off of the window sill and turned to stare at the other teen in his room.

"Yami, you can't wear that!" he said.

The spirit he addressed, Yami, blinked at his small hikari. "Hmm? But this is what I always wear, aibou."

The short light resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "That's the point, Yami. You can't wear something like that when it's snowing outside! You'll catch a cold!"

The ex-pharaoh's eyebrows furrowed. "Catch a what?"

Yugi giggled. "Never mind. Here, put on this jacket, these gloves, this scarf and change your pants to these ones." The light said, throwing said clothes towards his dark. The former king caught them, looking at the clothing with an odd look, never seeing them before in his life.

"Aibou, are you sure there is a difference?"

"There's a _huge _difference, Yami! Now, put them on." The amethyst-eyed light said as sternly as he could. The former king blinked again but then chuckled and tousled his light's hair affectionately.

"As you wish, little one."

Yugi squeaked, ducking under his dark's hand, glaring at him half-heartedly. "Bleh. Please try and get ready quickly; everyone will be here soon."

A disgusted look suddenly appeared of Yami's face. "Did you really have to invite the tomb robber and that…other one?"

Yugi chuckled. "Malik and Ryou are my friends, Yami. That means that I'm inviting them. You three yamis will just have to try and get along for us."

"But…"

"Please, Yami?"

The ex-pharaoh could only watch helplessly as his light hit him with his most deadly weapon; the puppy-dog pout. It was an unwritten rule that _none_ of the Yamis could resist it and was the best trick the Hikaris used to get said yamis to do what they wanted them to do. Unfortunately, it was doing things that the Yamis _didn't _want to do and that made them upset that they couldn't even resist this look and had to do what they didn't want to do in the first place!

Yami winced. "Yugi…"

"Pretty pretty please, Yami? I love you!"

Oh yes, the dreaded "I love you" scheme. That brought the Yamis to their knees as well. Oh, the life of a Yami under the control of his evil yet adorable Hikari.

"Fine, Yugi."

The teen brightened immediately and latched onto his darker half, giggling cutely. "Thank you, Yami! I love you!"

Yami's crimson eyes softened and he chuckled fondly, wrapping his arms around his light. "I love you too, little one."

Yugi smiled up at the former king, pecking him lightly on the cheek before scurrying out of the room. "Get dressed quickly, Yami! Then you can help me with the decorations!"

The ex-pharaoh groaned. "Joy."

~Ryou's apartment~

The white-haired light groaned, checking the clock on the wall again for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Where is he?" he muttered to himself, starting to become a little worried. It wasn't everyday he let his dark out on his own to do the shopping. Since, of course, said white-haired dark was a thief from ancient Egypt.

Sighing softly to himself, he walked over to the couch and sat down, glancing back up at the clock. _"What if he got himself arrested again?" _he asked himself, suddenly filled with images of his dark in a cold, dark cell again, tormenting the prisoners and guards to no end.

Oh goodness, not again.

"Ryou!"

The doe-eyed teen shot up at the sound of his Yami's voice and smiled brightly, running towards the door. Opening it, he squealed with glee as he saw it was his dark and embraced the tall Yami tightly. "Bakura!"

The tomb robber grunted at the force of the hug but chuckled and gently patted his light on the head. "Hey there, landlord."

Ryou looked up at his dark, his soft brown eyes shining with confusion. "Where have you been? It's almost time to go to Yugi's."

Bakura's smirk fell into a frown immediately. "Ugh. Hikari, must we go?"

"Yes."

The thief rolled his eyes. "But the Pharaoh will be there!"

"So will Marik."

Bakura snorted. "Oh yes, that makes it _so_ much better…"

Ryou gave his dark a stern look. "'Kura, we're going. I already committed and I want to see my friends again. You'll just have to suck it up."

The thief gapped at his light. "Suck it up? Is that what you just said to me?" he then growled and grabbed Ryou, pulling the young teen close. The light squeaked and started squirming, already knowing what his dark was going to do.

"No! Alright, wrong choice of words! Wrong choice of words!" he shrieked, squealing out when he felt Bakura's hands grab his hips.

The thief smirked. "So, what did you mean instead?"

"I-I meant that I would love it if you came with me and itwouldmakemeveryveryhappy!" Ryou said, giggling and squirming.

Bakura chuckled and released his Hikari. "It would make you happy?"

The white-haired teen smiled and nodded. "It would make me very happy, Bakura."

The tomb robber sighed but then tousled his light's hair fondly, chuckling at the squeak Ryou gave him. "Alright. Then I guess I'll have to "suck it up." He said, air quoting his words.

That in turn only made Ryou roll his eyes.

~Ishtar household~

Confusion was what the tanned teen was feeling as he watched his dark start devouring the second fruitcake they had stored in the house. For why they even _had _fruitcake, he was not sure. He tried to speak to his obviously hungry yami a few times but closed his mouth as his Yami tore into the cake viciously, crumbs flying everywhere.

"Err, Marik?"

"Mmph…?"

The tanned Hikari rolled his eyes once before wiping a bit of food away from his Yami's mouth; much like a mother would do for her child. "Any particular reason you are in love with fruitcake?"

"Fruitcake is good, Hikari-pretty!" Marik said, his pupil-less lilac eyes glowing.

Malik blinked. "Right….right…"

"Does Hikari-pretty want some?"

"Err….no, I'm alright..."

Marik shrugged and buried his face into the cake, nibbling and biting into it with growling sounds. All in all, he looked like some sort of tanned lion that was tearing into the poor fruitcake. Pieces of the dismembered cake were flying all over the table and plate. It was only when a rather large piece practically slapped Malik across the face did he stand up.

"Here, Yami…." The tanned Hikari said, gently prying the remaining pieces of cake from his yami's clenched hands. When Marik looked at him with confusion, the lilac-eyes teen patted his head gently. "It's time to get ready."

Marik 'hmphed' before crossing his arms. "I don't wanna go…"

"I'll bring the fruitcake…"

"Be right back, hikari-pretty!"

Malik rolled his eyes but smiled fondly at his Yami before he began to start cleaning up the fallen crumbs and pieces of dried fruit, wondering to himself if he really _would _bring the fruitcake.

~Kaiba's Mansion~

The young CEO stole another glance at the blond teen that was moping on one of his many couches and sighed before turning back to his laptop, his fingers flying across the keyboard. He felt safer finishing the bit of business he was focused on first before going to the small get-together at the Game Shop he had promised the blond pup he would attend to with him. Joey wanted the two of them to bond more, something the eldest Kaiba understood. With his work, they sometimes would never get around to seeing each other.

What he _didn't _understand was why the young boy was sighing sadly or frowning and pouting. His position was constantly changing on the couch and it was getting on the brunette's last nerve.

Another sigh and the CEO stood up, his hands slamming down on the desk. He would have smirked at the adorable squeak that flew from the blonde's lips had he not been so irritated. "What is the matter with you?"

Joey blinked up at the older boy, sighing again. "Oh, nothin' really, Kaiba. Just…Serenity won' be wit me dis Christmas and I guess Imma little bummed out…"

The blue-eyed CEO hummed softly, letting the boy know he had heard him before he quickly powered down his laptop and strolled over to the silver couch and sat beside his…boyfriend. He _hated_ that word though…

"Look Wheeler, just because you're sister isn't here doesn't mean you have to walk around like the living dead." He said firmly. When Joey sighed again, Kaiba inwardly groaned. "And…and _I _wanted to have a nice Christmas with you…" he muttered.

Hazel eyes turned to stare at the CEO as a wide grin began to form on the boy's face. "Really Kaiba?"

Kaiba huffed, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, yeah…"

The blonde pup was so excited by this that practically tackled the stoic teen, causing him to fall back on the couch, and showered his face with kisses. "Aww, I'll hava great Christmas wit you, rich boy!"

Seto couldn't help but smirk slightly, pushing the boy off of him. "Yes, yes that's grand. Alright, go get our coats. We have a little party to get to."

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he watched his yami pace around the living room. "Yami, seriously, Ry' and Malik promised me that they're going to keep their darks under control. Stop worrying."<p>

"But, aibou…"

"No buts. Now come on, let's go enjoy the snow, okay? Don't forget your ice skates!"

Yami sighed but forced a small smile and nodded. After finding a hat that covered most of his hair and fitting it snuggly on his head, while grabbing the skates Yugi left for him by the laces, he followed his hikari outside to where he saw the other members of their little group.

_**SMACK!**_

The former pharaoh let out a shriek of alarm as a cold, wet snowball flew and slapped him in the side of the head, causing him to stumble.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" the ex-king cried out, wiping at the snow along his neck and shoulder furiously. He wiggled around slightly and shivered, his ears perking up as he heard laughing to the left, where the snowball had come from, and looked over.

Bakura and Marik. He should have known.

"Nice shot, Bakura." The tanner yami said with a snicker, covering his mouth as his laughter calmed down a bit.

"Why thank you, Marik." Bakura purred with a dark chuckle, tossing another snowball up and down with his gloved hand. Both of the psychotic Yami's were watching the ex-pharaoh with amusement-filled eyes, taunting him.

"Blasted, idiotic, childish…"

"Yami." Yugi's tone was firm, much like a mother warning a child not to take the cookies out of the cookie jar.

The ex-pharaoh groaned softly. "Sorry, aibou..."

"And so the mighty Pharaoh falls to his little hikari. How amusing." The white-haired thief hissed out with a mocking chuckle.

Yami growled, spinning around to glare at the ancient tomb robber. "Watch your mouth, thief."

Red-tinted brown eyes narrowed. "Make me, Pharaoh."

If there was one person in the world that knew how to push the ex-king's buttons _hard _enough, it was that blasted tomb robber. Life would have been so much easier if Bakura had stayed in the afterlife. But _nooooo…_

"Fine then." He responded quietly, reaching down and forming a small snowball, trying to form it into the shape as the one in Bakura's hand. Grinning as he looked at his little weapon, he quickly spun back around and threw it over at the thief as hard as he could.

Unfortunately, the ancient ruler never really had good aim and even though the snowball was heading in the pale thief's direction, it smacked straight into Marik's face. The youngest yami let out a shriek of surprise before falling back and writhing around in the snow, his flailing arms trying to wipe the freezing snow off of him.

Bakura took one look at his "partner in crime" before turning back to the Pharaoh…and then burst out laughing. After a few seconds, mostly to get over the shock, Yami started laughing a bit as well. As they continued, Marik finally got up and, curiously, glared at Bakura.

"Well _thanks _a lot, Bakura! While you're standing their laughing, someone threw a snowball at me!" He seemed legitimately upset about it.

Bakura almost started laughing again, just barely holding it in. "Oh really, you idiot? Did it look something like this?" he smirked and let his handful of snow meet Marik's confused face. The reaction was no doubt hilarious as the younger fell back onto the ground and _screamed _bloody murder, trying to get the snow out from under his clothes. That, of course, made Bakura laugh even harder.

"The Pharaoh threw it, you moron!"

"Coldcoldcold**COLD**!"

Of course, at this time, Atem had rolled his eyes and started walking away. Walking away across the street where he had seen his Hikari go, of course. There was a medium-sized pond across the street of the Game shop, one that had frozen over during the winter months.

Perfect for ice-skating.

Yugi was already wobbling on the ice with wary eyes, his little arms flailing any time he faltered or rocked too far back or front. The former pharaoh laughed softly and moved to quickly slip on his own skates before his Hikari had an accident.

The shortest Hikari groaned as he continued to try and balance himself with a deep look of concentration. 'Okay…okay, you can do this…' he told himself before taking a tentative glide forward. When he found he hadn't fallen, he let out a small cry of triumph.

"I did—WHOA!" he cried out as he felt himself comically slipping backwards after thrusting his fist in the air at his accomplishment. But before he could hit the ground, he found himself being gently pushed back onto his feet.

"Be careful on the ice, aibou~" Yami hummed, moving gracefully to help his Hikari regain his balance. The young boy beamed and offered his hands out. "Come on, Yami! Let's ice skate together!"

The former pharaoh chuckled and nodded, taking his lover's hands. "It would be an honor." He bowed, kissed the small nose, and started taking small motions across the ice with Yugi. The boy was a little shaky but was quick to follow his Yami's steps and laughed joyfully as they both moved slowly, but in unison.

This was fun!

Joey seemed to think so too, his face lit up with excitement. "C'mon, Kaiba! Let's ice skate too!" he exclaimed, already _throwing _his shoes off to get his skates on.

The young CEO sighed. "That ice probably won't support you, mutt, let alone both of us. I'll pass this time."

"Ohhhh, so someone's chicken about ice skatin' wit' me?

Kaiba's eyes narrowed. "Stop putting words in my mouth, I never said—"

"Hey, everyone! Kaiba's a big chicken! Bwack bwack bwack!"

The brunette growled. "You better watch your mouth, Wheeler…"

Atem, who decided to get in on all the fun, smirked. "Oh yes, I agree, Joey. Kaiba sure is a big chicken if he's afraid of a little ice…~" he snickered, Yugi biting his lip to hold in any giggles at Kaiba's incredulous face.

"FineFINE. I'll ice skate with you." He grumbled, muttering how he was in no way afraid of any stupid ice. Of course, being Seto Kaiba, he's already put skate extensions into his shoes, pressing a quick button on his ankle to make them slide out with a soft hiss, like when you pulled a blade from its sheathe.

He smirked and immediately glided over to Joey, who was a little shocked at his sudden ice skates that seemed to pop out of his lover's shoes. Yet, he wasn't. He yelped as Kaiba suddenly took his arms up.

"Don't tell me this is your first time skating, pup?"

"No, it's not!" he snapped, biting his lip nervously. "I jus'…haven' done it in awhile, 'dat's all!"

Kaiba snorted, giving him a few mocking nods as he moved forwards. "Try and keep up then."

"N-not so fast! Kaiba! Slow down!" he cried out, attaching to the CEO. Said CEO growled and separated his body from Joey's and continued to lead the two of them along the ice.

"Just relax, you idiot. I'm holding you, so you won't fall."

"But you're going to fast!"

"I'm hardly moving at all—"

"I'm gonna fall I'm gonna fall!" he exclaimed, his legs slipping and sliding across the ice violently.

"Stop doing that! You're going to make us both fall!" the brunette growled and hoisted the boy closer so he would stop the ridiculous flailing and just hold onto him. Joey yelped, before clinging to Kaiba for dear life and following his lead. For a few minutes, it was actually kid of nice.

And then there was a cracking sound and the CEO stopped, and looked down. Seeing cracked starting to form from under them, he looked at Joey and huffed. "I told you."

And with that, he detached himself from the boy and skated a little ways away to safety, Joey's squeaked.

"You…you bastard! Don't just leave me—eEEEAAAH!"

And into the water he went.

"K-Kaiba! I'm drowning! Help me! I'm gonna die!"

The brunette sighed heavily, already back on the snowy ground with crossed arms and skateless-shoes. "Mutt. Open your eyes."

Hazel-colored orb did indeed open and as Joey looked down…he saw that the water only went up to his waist. He looked up at Kaiba, and then back down at the water. This pattern continued a few times before he grinned sheepishly.

"E-ehehe…"

"Just get out of there before you catch hypothermia."

The blonde nodded furiously, slowly, and carefully, starting to climb his way out if the hole and crawl across the ice over to the tall brunette. He glared up at him. "Ya' know, ya' could at least help me up."

Kaiba blinked before smirked down at him. "You want me to help you up? Alright…."

Joey's eyes widened a little. "Wait, Kaiba! What are you—HEY!" he screeched as the CEO reached down and threw the blonde over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Not like that! Ye'r makin' me look like a baby!"

Kaiba snorted and started walking back across the street where everyone else had gathered. "You don't need me to do that for you." He muttered, snickering as the blonde seemed to thrash at that and wriggle. But he didn't set him down. Not until he was inside the warm air of the Game Shop.

Ryou, meanwhile, was working with Malik to put some lights up on the doorway of the Game shop. They were nice, colorful lights that brightened the door and walkway up. But, as they continued along the arch, they found they were a strand short. The white-haired boy pouted. "And it would have looked so nice completed, too."

Sensing his Hikari's disappointment, Bakura retreated from his place behind the pile of snow and padded up to him, tilting his head. "What's wrong, Landlord?"

The Hikari looked up before frowning. It's not long enough. We need another strand if we want it to look even." He sighed. Bakura frowned at that. He didn't like seeing the boy upset. Looking up at the lights, he memorized their size and color before smirking at his lover, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Wait right here, Ryou."

The boy blinked, almost about to ask his Yami where the bloody hell he was running off to, but Bakura was already half-way down the street before he knew it and he sighed. Well, he guessed he couldn't do much until Bakura returned.

"Malik, we can probably take a break—" He blinked when he saw that the tanner Hikari wasn't there anymore and frowned, looking about for him.

Malik was a few feet away, looking at the snow with a distrusting look. He frowned, crossing his arms. "Stupid snow, why do you have to be so cold and wet…"

"HIKARI!"

The tanned light's eyes widened and he immediately stepped aside to let his Yami crash into the snow, face-first. He knew he shouldn't have laughed, he couldn't help it. The look of his Yami's body sprawled out in the snow was highly amusing.

The spiky-haired Yami looked over his shoulder and glared at the laughing teen for a moment before peering down at the snow. With a wide grin, he suddenly exclaimed, "Snow angel!" and started laughing madly as he waved his arms and legs about furiously. As he got up to survey it, he found it all to be just a big circle in the snow, to his disappointment.

"Awww…" he pouted.

Malik rolled his eyes at his Yami's antics and instead looked over as he saw Bakura running back towards them, a string of lights over his shoulder. "Where did you get those?"

"That's for me to know and you not to call the police about." Bakura snorted, walking closer to his lover and tapping his shoulder, grinning as the boy's face lit up at the lights.

"'Kura, these are perfect!" he exclaimed, pressing a gentle kiss to the pale cheek before he moved to connect the rest of the lights up on the doorway. "Perfect!" he exclaimed, grinning back as the pale-haired Yami came up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Say, Hikari, I have an idea for the two of us~" he purred, smirking down at his innocent light. Ryou cocked his head curiously.

"What's that, 'Kura?"

Malik tried to listen in to what they were saying, but was cut short of his snooping as he felt a large amount of snow suddenly run down his back, making him shriek on in surprise and flail about.

"S-shit! Cold! Aaaah!" he cried, shivering violently and jumping up and down at the cold feeling running down his back. He only stopped as he heard laughter and turned to glare angrily at his Yami.

"You asshole! I-it's really c-co-cold!"

Marik's laughter died down at that, tilting his head curiously as he watched his lover's teeth chatter and his slim body tremble violently. He pouted before suddenly pulling the boy close, despite the yelp, and nuzzled him warmly.

"I'm sorry, Hikari-pretty! I was just having some fun…"

Malik blinked before he suddenly purred and nuzzled the Yami's strong chest softly, the warmth from his body engulfing him in bliss. He was already feeling much warmer. "Mmmm…" he hummed, content.

The psychotic Yami blinked down at him, a little confused. "Hikari?"

"You let me go, you're sleeping outside tonight."

Marik winced. Even if he was bluffing, his young light sure knew how to sound convincing. However, before he could open his mouth, he blinked as he saw a little plant right above where the two of them were standing. It looked a lot like…

"Looks like the two of you are under the mistletoe. Better kiss~" Ryou giggled, covering his mouth as if to try and hide it.

Malik looked up at that and growled teasingly. "Ryou, you little rat—Mmmpphh!"

Marik _never _turned down the chance for a kiss and was quick to smash his lips against the teen's and thrust his tongue down his throat. Malik was trying to keep up with his Yami, but found he was just moaning softly and arching into the stronger version of his body. Marik was an amazing kisser, and he never failed to provide his Hikari wonderful kisses that seemed to shoot him straight to the moon.

He blinked as he pulled back, a little dazed. "Mariku…." He cooed, using the nickname for his Yami he rarely ever used. Sad Yami smirked and scooped the young boy into his arms and started past the colorful doorway and into the house, where Ryo scurried after.

That just left Bakura alone. The former thief hummed as he looked around, eyebrow raised. It was when he saw his _former _arch rival and the midget Hikari at the top of the hill of their street with a small sled did he smirk evilly and creep closer.

Yugi looked nervously down the street-turned-hill before looking back up at his lover. "Yami, I'm not so sure…" he muttered.

The former king chuckled at the boy's meekness and moved to kiss his forehead softly. "I'll be right behind you and holding you the whole time~" he assured him, moving to sit down on the sled, true to his word as he wrapped his arms behind him. "I'll count down, alright little one?"

Yugi nodded, grabbing onto the rope tightly. "Okay…"

"One…two—"

"_**THREE!**_"

Both the spiky-haired teens seemed to cry out as the sled was suddenly sliding down the hill, and smashed into a pill of snow instead of down the whole way. Atem was the first one that popped out of the snow, glaring up at the laughing Bakura.

"You _stupid _tomb robber!" he snapped and scrambled out of the cold prison and started up the hill, towards the older Yami. The thief laughed louder at that and took off into the Game Shop, the former pharaoh hot on his heels.

Poor Yugi slowly rose out of the snow, sighing softly; even abet a small, amused smile. "Well, it was time to go in anyways…"

* * *

><p>With the heat turned up and the shop warm and toasty, all of the residents were finding themselves content settling in to just watching the snow outside instead of playing in it.<p>

Of course, Yugi had spent the first couple of minutes inside trying to separate his Yami and Ryou's. This meant trying to stop Bakura from strangling the former pharaoh with a string of lights.

But, now, everyone was inside enjoying the warmth and everything was almost perfect.

After he had dragged his Yami away from a potential shadow game, Ryou plopped down next to Joey, beaming as a Christmas special blared across the television screen. He wriggled in excitement.

"I love this one!"

Bakura winced a little as he watched the colorful pictures and listened to the squeaky voices. Truth be told, he despised the little specials. He'd rather carve his eyes out then watch one willingly. But Ryou loved them, and he knew that it reminded the young boy about his family.

He wanted to be there with him, to make better, happier memories about the _blasted _little shows.

"Really? I thought you always liked the one about the snowman. Icy? Snowy?"

"_Frosty, _Bakura!" the young boy laughed and the Yami's lips twitched.

"That's the one."

Yugi smiled at the two of them before he turned his attention over to where Joey and Malik were placing ornaments on the Christmas tree, the ditzy blond yelped as all the tinsel got tangled around him. With a sigh, Kaiba quickly swept the decoration out from under the boy, smirking as he fell right on his butt.

"Trip, Wheeler?"

"Shuddup, bastard…" he muttered, crossing his arms with a small pout. The tall brunette sighed before he pulled his _boyfriend _up and pulled him in for a small kiss, one that made everyone playfully "awwww" and Ryou giggle and he scurried to hand the mistletoe over them.

Joey quickly swatted it away, though. "Ry'!"

"Lay off it, mutt. And don't ever break a kiss from me again unless I say so." The CEO growled before smashing their lips together again, making the blond squeak.

Yami, who found that the coast was clear, smiled as he held out the small, golden star for his aibou. "You want to put the star on the tree, little one?" he asked. Yugi frowned, looking up at their tall tree.

"I don't know if I'll—hey!" he cried as his Yami suddenly lifted him up, as far as his arms could go, with a chuckle. The young light beamed at his now extended reach and quickly plopped the star on the tree with a proud smile.

"There! Now it's looking like a real Christmas tree!" he chirped, giggling as his Yami lowered him down to kiss his cheek.

"It sure does, huh?" he asked softly.

Yugi was about to speak before he looked up at something above his Yami and laughed softly. "Ryou!" he exclaimed at his friend, the white-haired light dangling the small mistletoe above them.

"Everyone else has done it!" Ryou said, blinking as he felt his Yami suddenly turn him around, smirking.

"Not everyone~" he purred, before pressing his lips deeply against his Hikari's, stronger hands gripping him tightly as he chuckling at the small squeak Ryou gave in surprise. Of course, both Yugi and Atem were left blinking for a moment…before they both decided to play copy-cat and started kissing as well, the small light curled in his Yami's lap.

The small, little plant was forgotten on the couch, its job complete.

* * *

><p>The hour was late. Everyone had bundled up on the couch, the Hikaris with their respective Yamis, and were all watching some more Christmas movies as they held hot chocolate before a warming fire.<p>

As the snow fell outside, and they remained warm and toasty on the inside, the holiday cheer remained all through the small Game Shop. Even Kaiba, who had hesitated when he was offered the peppermint-flavored drink (the scrooge), was rather content stroking Joey's golden blonde hair as the boy kept his head in his lover's lap.

And all the while, Tristan peeked in the window with a longing look. When would he ever be a part of their group?


End file.
